The Siren's Call
by Anonymous BW
Summary: What if in pixie hollow Queen Clarion wasn't just a fairy if the water was also the key to her form if she were to be thirsty for blood and her siren side were to take over? Yes, Siren...would she kill Milori? Well find out in 'The siren's call' this is based on Tinkerbell, pirates and the Caribbean and none other than 'The Secret in the Dark tides' By JadeVictoriaDH Herself, Enjoy
1. The first sign

**I** t was an ordinary day in pixie hollow, the fairies were doing their daily activities and some were resting, but Queen Clarion was doing none other than paperwork, She wished that Tink would get into some sort of trouble and get her out of it, she wished that she was helping them physically by preparing for the seasons But she was the queen she needed to do queeny stuff that's why Vidia calls her that, a few moments later Viola came in with a worried look on plastered across her face,

"My Queen!" Viola said in a distressed tone.

"Yes Viola, what is it?"

"The sea!" I looked at her as if she had gone mad,

"What do you mean?" She looked as if she was going to explode "Viola just lead me to where you were and I'll see." Viola showed her queen where she was trying to explain half the time I couldn't keep up but we got there a huge crowd was gathered around the extraordinary sight the water fairies were trying to tame the tides but it was no use Queen Clarion came to investigate when she found out something strange inside of her...

"Ministers what is happening?"

"We don't know!" snowflake minister of winter said in shock. "We thought you would!"

"Queen Clarion You have all the warm talents! Maybe you could help!" Redleaf exclaimed

"I will try!" I said trying to hide my fear, I unleashed the power of the Sea her eyes went a deep shade of blue and her her wings turned into water her legs were covered in golden scales and soon they fused together and her feet forming a flipper her face was covered in spots and patterns and her wings disappeared and she felt to the floor the fairies backed away at the sight they were truly terrified but then all there was was black she woke up with her beautiful hair spread across one of her many golden pillows she shot up looking at the opposite end of the bed, yes her feet were still there and she looked to her sides to see her pixie dust wings still there and glowing bright as ever it was sunrise and she got up and got dressed, she went down to get breakfast, She saw Sunflower, Redleaf and Snowflake in the tea room chatting and laughing at one point she heard them joking about Clarion and Milori, yes they knew about her love life which they kept from the minister of spring as he had a 'Thing' for their queen the queen had her ear to the closed door but as soon as she heard 'The sea was acting strange this morning it was making shapes and all sorts' there was black pixie dust that opened the door she ended up falling on to the floor and the ministers stared wide eyed,

"Queen Clarion! Your wings!" her wings now had black pixie dust in a vain pattern going across them it disappeared and her wings where normal again but she was coughing up black blood he pixie dust dress was black and her eyes turned read and before she knew it her legs had formed into a mermaid tail, The Queen tried to scream but she was just gargling her own blood that was at the shade of night, The Queen woke up for real this time... she woke up to the smell of blood and tasted it she had scratch marks and bruises she realised it was really not a dream this time she shot up put of bed and got dressed it was sunrise and she opened the door to see the ministers looking though the key hole now the minsters came face to face at about were clarion's hips were,

"Hu?" The ministers jumped back in to the large hall way, SnowFlake walked out her room as she knew but wasn't apart of it,

"Umm, what did I miss?" Snowflake questioned

"Nothing snowy I-"Clarion was interrupted by a small grunt that came from The annoyed minister Clarion giggled then sighed at snowflake's reaction the other ministers did the same "Oh right sorry I forgot you didn't like that,"Snowflake sighed and let clarion continue "So what is going on?"

"We heard screaming and we umm..." Redleaf stuttered "We though you were ummm..."

"Dieing!" Sunflower screamed

"ministers I can assure you I will not be dieing any time soon" Clarion explained "Anyway, let's go down for some breakfast and forget this ever happend" The ministers nodded in agreement but what Clarion didn't know was that there was a force of evil heading her way...


	2. Chapter 2 Ugly

"Viola!" I called from my study and the little fairy sped in.

"Yes, My Queen?" She spoke.

"Send an owl to Lord Malori." I spoke.

"What would you like it to say?"

 **~???'s POV~**

 _"Poor little girl! So unsuspecting!" A voice cackled, "She hardly knew it was me! Oh well it was expected of her, poor baby. **Renvier! Dolly! Get in here now!** "_

 _"Y-yes Mistress?" A high pitched voice squeaked._

 _"I need your help..."_

 _"With what?" Dolly asked._

 _"Not you Dolly! You have the IQ of a pollo Mint!" She snapped at the fat little troll, "Renvier on the other hand, you are a key asset in my plan..."_

 _"Y-yes... M-mistress?" The best petit little troll stuttered._

 _She smirked and said, "We're going to pay Pixie Hollow another visit..."_

 **~Malori's POV~**

A warm fairy danced around in the snow as I watched. Clarion had told me about this one, I believe she told me her name was Xenzina? I sigh and swoop in and I see a cape was covering her wings. As I was landing, she ducked and covered her head in a protective manner. I landed about 3 meters away from her and hopped of my owl; aproching the little girl. I took off my cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sternly, "you are a warm fairy your wing could freeze..."

She whispered, "too late."

She turned around revealing her wings. They looked like cold pieces of shattered mirror, like if a touched them, it would prick my finger.

"Yes, Queen Clarion informed me of your loss." I sighed, "I have too... except under much different circumstances."

I turned around revealing my exposed wing. A pair of cold hands touched my dead wing and she hummed, "Per maria;

Quam in agris,

Auferetur speluncas usque in qua iacet;

Billions mediocris abest cedunt possessionem.

Me cantare est carmen de glacialis;

Ego lux lunae per exultant lusibus mentem;

Supra mediocris virtus alis

A via lactea a magica expectans mea; fragilius vase."

She quickly ran away back into the woods and made her way to the bord- **_BLACK!_**

 **~oOo~**

 **I'm going to be making short chapters.**


End file.
